Little Lost Boy
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: Eve Baxter saved Jonas Hunter from the Time Masters and finds herself the only parent to a child with no how idea what to do. Prequel to It's Not Really Stealing.


Author's Note: Written for the Tumblr prompt from Incendiaglacies – In your Jonas lives verse, Eve raising Jonas oneshot.

Enjoy.

* * *

Eve stared at the little boy hiding beneath the console in the centre of the bridge, not sure what to do.

She'd seen him as chaos descended in the Vanishing Point, recognising Rip Hunter's son from the picture he'd shown her, and instinctively pulled him away from the guard.

She saw Rip and his band of misfits run but Eve knew he would never hear her call, and she wouldn't be able to catch up with them, so instead pulled the little boy with her to the Acheron. The child was so dazed by everything that he let her strap him into the chair without complaint or a fight, something she was relieved about after the shockwave flung them into the timestream. The moment she released him from the restraint, Jonas scurried into his current hiding place and she had no idea how to get him out.

"Gilbert," she called softy, moving to the other side of the bridge where the boy wouldn't hear, "What do I do?"

"Try and talk to the boy. Let him know you are his ally," Gilbert told her through her earpiece adding quickly, "Be gentle."

Grimacing Eve crouched down and looked at the bowed blond head, "Hello, Jonas. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself to you before now. I'm Captain Baxter…Eve."

There was no reply, the boy just pulled himself tighter into a ball.

"Jonas," she tried again, "I know you're scared. What happened to you and your mother was horrible but I'm here to help."

When he continued to ignore her Eve looked up, hoping by some miracle Miranda Coburn or Rip Hunter would appear from nowhere to take the boy from her care.

But there was no one there for the child at that moment but her.

"Master Hunter," Gilbert spoke up suddenly, reminding that she was not the only one there for the boy, "My name is Gilbert. I am the AI for the Acheron. Do you know what that means?"

The head came up and Eve saw a sliver of a blue eye before the boy said thoughtfully, "You're like Gideon."

"Yes, Master Hunter," Gilbert replied, "Gideon is, in a manner of speaking, my sister. I look after Captain Baxter, just as Gideon looks after Captain Hunter."

Eve watched Jonas chew his lip for a moment before the boy asked softly, "Do you tell her off when she's wrong and make her eat when she forgets?"

"Yes," Gilbert told him, and Eve was surprised when Jonas scooted forward slightly.

"Will you be able to find my daddy and Gideon?" Jonas asked hopefully, his blue eyes wide as he stared at her.

Eve slowly reached out and gently touched the boy's hand, "I'm going to try, Jonas but the Acheron has been damaged quite badly. I need to do repairs before we can find them."

Jonas mused on this for a moment before asking, "I can help. I helped Mummy all the time and Gideon would teach me when I was on board while Daddy worked on the engines."

"It will give him something to focus on, Captain," Gilbert spoke softly in her ear.

Eve smiled, "I would be very grateful for your help, Jonas."

x

Eve sat on the ramp to the cargo bay watching the little boy as he ran, chasing the mechanical dog like robot she'd pulled together for him to play with.

Gilbert had reminded her that children needed to play, even ones as brilliant as Jonas.

And he was brilliant.

Eve at first had been astonished at what he understood before she remembered who his parents were. Time Masters were chosen for their brilliance, creativity and tenacity, all of which Jonas had in spades. He was a true blend of Rip and Miranda. Eve knew Rip personally although briefly, but Miranda Coburn was a bit of a legend amongst the Captains. Some found her decision to give up the glittering career she would have with them for love, especially the love of Hunter who despite being Druce's golden boy was seen as a loose cannon by many, to be insanity.

Now after three months of being the care-giver for their son, Eve found she understood Miranda's decision much more than she ever had before.

Despite the fact the little boy had come into her life under horrible circumstances, Eve adored him, and she tried to make sure he knew that. Unfortunately, she knew she wasn't good at being a mother figure, so instead made sure she praised any work he did and took suggestions from Gilbert for treats to give Jonas.

x

"Eve," the little boy's voice made her turn to find him standing there wearing his pyjamas, "Gilbert told me it's bedtime. I wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jonas," she smiled at him, "Thank you for all your help today. We should be finished the repairs soon and we can start to look for the Waverider."

A bright smile covered the little boy's face that Eve only saw rarely before he asked, "Do you think it will take a long time?"

"I don't know," Eve said honestly, she always did her best to be honest with the boy, "But we'll do everything to find your dad. I promise."

Jonas nodded, "And you always keep your promises."

"Go and get some sleep," Eve smiled at the trust he had in her.

He nodded again and Jonas gave her a quick wave before he wandered away through the ship to his room. Over the last year and a half as they'd repaired the ship Eve made sure to build that with him, and as much as she hoped, prayed, that they located Rip as soon as possible Eve knew she would miss Jonas a great deal.

"Gilbert," Eve called, "How much longer do you estimate the repairs will take?"

"Another day we will have made all repairs," Gilbert replied, "Once we have entered the time stream, I can begin to scan for the Waverider."

Eve smiled, "Then I am going to get some sleep."

x

The time period was not one of Eve's favourite, although she knew from the ridiculous coat he wore it was one of Rip's. When they located the Waverider, Eve didn't have Gilbert signal Gideon. She wasn't quite sure why but there was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she needed to make sure everything was fine before she let Jonas anywhere near it.

It had been two years since she had rescued him from the Vanishing Point, she was not letting him go until she could pass him directly to Rip.

Finding his team of idiots was easy, she just looked for chaos where there should be none. Eve left Jonas on the ship, with strict instructions that he wait for her. Knowing he'd probably ignore them, Eve triple-locked Gilbert along with the cargo bay door. It would take Jonas, from her knowledge of him, at least three hours to get past everything.

Eve activated the personal cloak she had, it wasn't always usable but in this time period it was unlikely there would be anything to interfere with it.

Reaching the spot where the woman she assumed was Sara Lance stood with a man who practically had the sign 'Cowboy' on his head.

"Where's Rip?" the man demanded of the blonde.

Eve leaned forward feeling her heart drop when the woman replied, "He's MIA."

Closing her eyes in despair, Eve started walking back to the Acheron. What was happening here was not something she was going to get involved in. She had something much more important to do.

Reaching the Acheron, Eve took a deep breath before she called to Gilbert to open the cargo bay. Slowly walking into the ship, she stalled at the top of the ramp when Jonas appeared, bright-eyed and hopeful.

"I'm sorry Jonas," Eve whispered softly, "I am so sorry."

The boy dropped to the ground with a wail, beginning to cry and Eve crouched by his side. Jonas hadn't cried in her presence since that first day, being brave while they tried to fix the ship and find his dad.

Nervously Eve wrapped her arms around Jonas, pulling him close as Gilbert closed the door sealing the ship once more.

"Where do I go now?" Jonas asked sadly, wiping his eyes as he pulled away from her.

Eve settled on the ground properly, "You stay with me, and Gilbert. Once we find a place to settle then you will go to school and have a normal life." She shrugged, "Well, as normal a life as I can make for you."

Jonas looked up at her, "That's what Mummy always told Daddy she wanted for us."

"Then, I am going to do my best to do that for you," Eve smiled, she stood and pulled Jonas to his feet, "Come on. It's time to go."

Nodding Jonas walked with her back up to the bridge, "Where are we going to go?"

"Somewhere safe," Eve promised.


End file.
